


Foreigner's God

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Warnings: Sex mention, self-depreciation, sex references, sexual assault mention.





	Foreigner's God

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex mention, self-depreciation, sex references, sexual assault mention.

_"Wondering who I'll copy_   
_Muster in some tender charm_   
_She feels no control of her body_   
_She feels no safety in my arms,"_

_-Foreigner's God, Hozier_

* * *

Patton knows the look on Logan's face is not something pleasant. His eyes are vacant, his lips pressed in a firm line and he looks to be on the edge of tears. The Siren's vacant yet heartbroken expression is brought to reality by Patton's hand on his arm, white eyes still conveying some sense of calm as he searches his partner's face lovingly. "What's going on in that big brain of yours, my love?" His voice is soft and immediately Logan leans into his arms, his touch, the warmth of his embrace and the comfort that brings. "I've got you, it's all okay, I've got you," 

"Why do you love me?" It's such a weighted question to be asked "Roman I understand, he's...royalty, Virgil is...powerful and wonderful but I'm just...people don't fall in love with Sirens we're not made to be loved, we're made to hunt and be hunted," Logan's voice is sore from his tears a little, his takes a deep breath and sniffles, eyes red as Patton's heart shatters in his chest. "We're not made to be loved," He whispers. "We're not, they were right we're just...toys, things people fuck," Patton's jaw has never tensed so hard in his life at those words. "I don't understand why you're here, any of you," 

"Logan, look at me," he whispers softly, tilting his lover's head up to look deep into his eyes "You are not a toy, or whatever stereotype that people are putting on you, you are wonderful and beautiful and deserve respect," He presses a kiss to the Siren's forehead softly "You do not just exist for sex no matter how many people have tried to tell you that, no matter how many people try to pick at you and call you names, you are _perfect,_ exactly who and what you are, is perfect," Logan swallows dryly at Patton's words as the king's thumb wipes tears away from his ice-coloured eyes gently. 

"I love you Patton, but I don't think this is something so easily solved with words," He wipes his eyes "They just...they didn't even think I was a person they just grabbed me, and made me feel like nothing, like I was nothing at all to them, just something for them to touch and look at and fuck, that was all they thought when they saw me...an _object_," He curses under his breath. _**"Fuck,"**_ He shouts, loud and anguished and_ furious_ "And now I feel like _dirt,_ just...fucking...dirt," He rests his head in his hands "And I just feel disgusting like I don't want anyone to touch me again," He shudders a little "The other night when I fell asleep I could barely think, my brain was screaming that I was just a good little Siren, spreading my legs like I'm supposed to," 

"No," Patton said softly "No you're not, you have control over your body Logan and if you never want to have sex with me again that's perfectly fine, or any of us, because your love is what's important," 

"But that's not what I want!" Logan snaps "I just...I am sick of being me," He whispered "I'm sick of my existence being a debate on whether I get to be treated like a person, my entire fucking life, Patton, I have been alone, because I'm not a person to them, I'm not supposed to be a person to them...I'm a mistake, impure, a fucking _half-breed!_" Patton inhales sharply as Logan slams his fist on the table, it splinters under his hand. "And being here with you and Virgil and Roman and Emile, and Remy...I thought I could just bury those years I've spent alone and shunned, being hurt and shoved around but then I realised I can't do that, as long as I am a Siren I cannot be anything but that," His voice cracks again. 

"Then don't be, be a Siren but be proud of that, because what you are isn't impure, it's not disgusting, you're not half anything Logan you are wholly, completely and utterly yourself, you are who you are and that is the way the world intended for you to be, and those ignorant assholes cannot win, they cannot chose your destiny and they shouldn't," He holds Logan's now bruised hand "In my head I can see everything, I can hear the clouds and the sea and the forest as they talk, and if you believe anything then believe me when I say this; you are supposed to be you, otherwise you would never have happened in the first place," Logan exhales shakily "The Sea loves you, so do I, so does everyone here, and more importantly before yesterday you loved yourself too, they don't matter Logan and they can hate you as much as they like but it doesn't matter because they are nothing and nobody and I will watch the world burn before I let a single person make you feel like that again,"

"I know," The Siren whispers in response, a sigh as heavy as bricks on his lips. "You're going to do so much good Patton," He sighs again, shaking his dark curls softly "I can feel it, I know it, the Sea knows it and I feel it, I know that the water hates it, the way other Faeries treat Sirens," 

"Then fight it, if not for yourself or me, then for your God," He insists "Help me make a change in the world or at least in this forest, let me show them that you're equal to us, to all of us, that you're not just some slave or a piece of decoration," Logan's eyes widen, swallowing dryly as he looks into Patton's wide and passionate eyes, at the electricity that crackles so powerfully in them and he remembers, he is_ safe_. He is always safe here. And he trusts his king with everything he has. Even if it's the four of them against the world he'd take the odds. What matters is that he isn't what people say he is, and if he was then it's damn well his own business and not theirs. 

"Okay," Logan replies. "How do you want to do that? I'm not very good at public speaking and neither are you, for that matter," 

Patton takes Logan's hand and squeezes it. "Well first of all they've got to know I'm as much yours as you are mine, as we all are," He presses a kiss to the back of his hand, lips brushing against his knuckles for a moment whilst that brain of his thinks (dangerous, he knows). "You're not a party decoration or something passed between us you are an equal to us, _always,"_ He says firmly, reassuringly. Logan smiles, he knows when Patton says it that he means it, he'd never liked lying before he'd found out he was a Faery. 

"I know Pat, as equal as I want to be," He gives a small wink and Patton blushes as if last week never happened and Logan hadn't seen exactly how not-innocent Patton is. 

"You've been a little more emotional lately," There's a dead silence that follows and Logan blinks slowly "Just, noticing it...the past few weeks you seemed to be taking things a little harder than usual, is it almost time again?" Logan shakes his head. 

"No, I don't think it's going to be time for a while," He whispers softly, before clearing his throat "But that doesn't matter, I'm quite alright Patton," He leans over to kiss the other softly "I guess a lot has just been happening at once," he smiles, Patton doesn't buy it, but he doesn't press it either. "Thank you, for calming me down," Logan continues softly with his hand resting on the other man's cheek. "I feel a little safer in my own head with you here talking to me," Patton smiles. 

"Anything for you my dear," 


End file.
